Is this a dream?
by Avaloktishvara
Summary: "Mei, Mei, Mei!" Synsou suddenly got up from his futon panting.


**Is this a dream? - Germaine Grewal**

"Mei, Mei, Mei!"

Synsou suddenly got up from his futon panting. He could feel his heart race. Synsou ran his hand over his forehead, only to find it drenched in sweat. He looked at the other side of the room where his balcony was and felt a cool breeze blowing towards him. As he stepped out, he could feel the cool Tokyo breeze flowing through his long, flowing hair. It was a clear night with a full moon that brightly shone onto Synso's face. It was him of the night Mei disappeared, the night he lost a piece of his heart. "Mei!" Synsou gasped while trying resist the anxiety that pulled at him. Six months had passed since he had last seen of her righteous, innocent face. The very thought of her stabbed at him like a dagger. Synsou looked up at the red moon and asked "Will I ever see you again?"

Synsou woke just as the sun began to rise, sky was coloured with light purples as light oranges and the scent of summer jasmine filled the air. Synsou felt a sense of peace, a feeling he hadn't experienced in a while as he gazed outside. He put on his kimono and began to make his way down the steps, this feeling of peace wasn't something he was used to. The table had only set of tableware, Ougai San was on important business trip and Synsou was on his own with the exception of the maid. He picked up his chopsticks and picked up a piece of grilled fish. Just as he was about to take a sip of his tea, Synsou heard the door knocking. He put his teacup and newspaper down and made his way down the long corridor towards the door. Syunso put his hand on door knob and turned it. He felt a cool, sharp sensation take over his body. "Synsou San!" the character exclaimed with great excitement as her face filled with a joyous expression.

Synsou just stood there as if he had seen a ghost. His eyes were avoiding looking at hers and he felt overwhelmed with various emotions. Synsou looked at his hands to confirm he wasn't dreaming. The figure looked confused for a moment. Suddenly he grabbed her from the back and pulled her into a tight embrace where his lips were touching hers. The figure's eyes widened and body stiffened. Synsou felt immense passion flowing through him and pulled the character inside the house and pinned her to the wall. Just before Synsou could go in for more, he immediately pulled back. His face blushed a deep red and his face turned sideways in an attempt to hide it. "Mei, I….." The figure put her hand on Synsou's face and gazed directly into his green eyes. He felt a sense of awe as he gazed into her innocent yet elegant eyes. They were majestic. "Synsou San, I'm s…" Synsou turned his face away from hers. He was too ashamed. Mei took a step forward but then slipped, only to find herself lying on Synsou whose embarrassment had only escalated, but he tried his best to hide it. Just then the house maid dropped the tray she was carrying at the end of the corridor, "I am so sorry Synso San!" The maid rushed to find her tray to hide her face. Synsou responded as quickly as he could, "W..wait! I...It's n..not what looks like!" By the time he had finished, the maid had already left and it was just the two of them again. "Synsou San…..I love you!" Just as Mei said that, tears began to roll out of her eyes and she covered her face with her hands. Synsou pulled her hands away for her face and wiped the tears with his hand. For a moment everything went silent. All Mei could see was Synsou's green eyes looking into hers. It felt as if the time had frozen. She wanted this moment to last forever. Synsou had stopped blushing and was wearing a gentle smiling. His cheek had a single tear running down it, highlighting his perfect features that Mei had not paid much attention until now. "Mei, don't leave me... I love you!" Synsou exclaimed while tear began to flood his eyes. The two slowly brought their lips together while they held each other's hands. Synsou's lips were sweet as candy for Mei. To Synsou hers were as soft as clouds. Sanding at the open door was Izumi Kyoka who had come to run an errand. He dropped the parcel he was holding and in deep shock, gazed at the couple further up in the corridor. It was as if a cool knife had stabbed his heart.


End file.
